


The day I fell for you

by blueberrymochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confrontations, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, they're yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymochi/pseuds/blueberrymochi
Summary: Iwaizumi felt his heart quicken, causing him to freeze up as he heard Oikawa's voice from the bedroom; he had been home earlier than normal as he wanted to surprise the setter. Though what he heard was not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 106





	The day I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I am posting here, its a lot to get used to. But it is a lot of fun

Hajime had come home earlier than normal to surprise the setter, as it was their anniversary so he had the idea to make dinner and eat out on the small fire escape outside the window of their apartment. He clutched onto the bouquet of flowers he had bought; red and pink roses as well as white camellias and yellow primroses.

The wingspiker opened the front door quietly as he didn't want the slightly taller male to know that he was home yet. Once he had Shut and locked the door, he made his way towards their shared room. That is where he came to a sudden stop.

Iwaizumi felt his heart quicken, causing him to freeze up as he heard Oikawa's voice from the bedroom. Though what he heard was not what he was expecting. His piecing forest green eyes widened as he leaned against the wall.

Tooru was yelling at someone; the wingspiker wasn't sure who but the words that came from his mouth sounded as if he was breaking up with them. Of course this didn't make any sense as he had been dating the brunette for over three years.

_“You,, you unlovable asshole! You don't deserve any kind of love that you get, you should be ashamed of yourself with how you act around everyone!”_

If Hajime wasn't mistaken, he could've sworn he heard choked sobs escape the other's lips. Anger filled him as he stormed away from the barely open bedroom.

The setter stood there in their room, his intense gaze staring directly at his own reflection. Tears rolled down his soft pale skinned cheeks from his chocolatey brown eyes. Sobs left his mouth as he tried to hold them back.

An hour or so later the darker brunette found himself in the beautifully tiled kitchen, cooking food as he planned how he would confront his boyfriend about what he had heard.

He felt something wrap around his waist as well as a weight on his shoulder, thankfully he knew it was the pretty setter himself. However because Iwa was still worked up about what happened earlier, he pushed Oikawa off of him.

_“Iwa-chan,,? What's wro-”_

He was almost instantly cut off by the slightly smaller male. Irk marks grew on Hajime's features as he made very intense eye contact.

_“Don't Iwa-chan me Oikawa. Tell me who you were yelling at earlier?”_

Tooru's face ran pale, a worried expression grew on his pasty features. His shaky hand reached out for his lover but he tensed up once the other moved away.

_“I-I wasn't talking to anyone”_

_“DON'T lie to me! I heard what you said! I know you were fighting with someone, who was it Tooru?? Who the FUCK have you been seeing behind my back!?”_

_“I-”_

_“If you didn't fucking love me anymore you could've told me!”_

_“W-wait-”_

_“Cheating on me wasn't something I thought you'd ev-”_

_“J-JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME”_

Iwa quickly noticed the tears forming in the setter's eyes; one's he'd always found beautiful as the colour reminded him of a cup of hot chocolate. He went to speak again before stopping himself, knowing the other wished to speak.

_“I-I wasn't saying those thi-things to someone,,”_

Concern grew on Hajime's tanned features as he listened to what he had to say. The setter knew he gained his full attention as he held an up tight posture and his regular intense gaze was softened just to the point you could see the gentle personality he had always hidden from people, Iwaizumi always did that when he was focusing on someone as Oikawa had noticed many years ago. The nerves crept in slowly like a weighted blanket landing in slow motion on top of the rather tall college student.

_“I-I was s-saying it to myself! I'm the worthless son of a bitch that doesn't deserve shit because of how fake I am!! You can't even deny it can you?? Because you know I'm an unlovable jerk!”_

_“Oikawa,,”_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he those words escaped his lips. He felt as if he had to apologise for saying everything he did. In that moment he felt something warm wrap around him, confusion hitting him like a bullet before he realised what was going on.

_“don't say that. It's gonna be alright,, let it out”_

Iwaizumi hugged his waist tightly, drawing little designs on the setter's hip with his fingers soothingly as his lover sobbed into the nape of his neck. In all honesty the spiker never expected that he would be so self conscious and the fact he didn't know for so long hurt. The least he could do now was comfort him.

_“I-I'm s-sorry”_

_“Shh don't, don't apologise, its alright”_

Oikawa leaned into his touch, calming down slowly as he let out a soft hum whilst he felt content. The curly haired brunette lifted his head to look into Hajime's forest green eyes, ones that he found gorgeous and mesmerising.

_“I,, I love you, Hajime”_

A gentle smile grew on the others tanned features as he brushed away a few hairs that fell in front of his chocolate brown eyes. The male felt himself melting everytime he received affection from him as it made him feel safe, like he was worth something.

_“I love you too, and I always will”_

Oikawa sighed contently, leaning in and kissing his lips gently. The male couldn't help but feel safe in his overprotective boyfriend's arms. He always tried to seem confident and perfect, but there was something that stopped him from acting like that when he was with Iwaizumi.

_“Do you want to go watch a movie? Dinner can wait”_

The setter had never heard such an idea from the other, of course he nodded vigorously as he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to snuggle with the one he loved the most.

After they both had gotten comfortable and turned the TV on, Oikawa's phone went off. He groaned as he pulled out off the coffee table and answered it.

_“Hey Oikawa, me and Mattsun were gonna burst into your apartment but we don't want to walk in while you and Iwa are doing anything st-”_

_“No stop talking don't ruin my mood Makki, Iwa-chan and I are snuggling so you better leave us alone”_

Iwa just sat there on the couch as he watched Oikawa whine and complain into the phone, he knew that he was talking to their two friends but he couldn't really tell what they were speak about.

_“If we were doing anything inappropriate I wouldn't have answered the call!”_

_“That is true, oh yeah Issei got a call from his dad so we're going to his place oops forgot to tell you lmao, peace”_

Tooru didn't even get to respond before he hung up, irk marks grew on his features as he sat back down, leaning on Hajime's shoulder. Iwa put the blanket over him and wrapped his arm around him.

_“They're so annoying sometimes”_

He couldn't help but complain, he was aggravated that their snuggling had been wrecked. The setter wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's torso as he played the movie.

_“That's just how they are, you should be used to it by now”_

_“That's not helpful Iwa-chaaaan”_

An hour or so later Oikawa woke up to find that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked around for his boyfriend, only to see that he wasnt anywhere to be found.

After a moment he put on his glasses and noticed a note on the small wooden coffee table, he raised and eye brow and picked it up. His chocolate coloured eyes traced each word as he read it out loud.

_``Shittykawa, the stars are just as beautiful as you the night realised I fell for you, no matter how much you complain and whine you'll always be the most important person in my life. Ps, look outside``_

He felt his cheeks heat up as he read the words that were neatly written on the coloured card. Tooru got up as he walked towards the window, opening it once he got close enough to see Iwaizumi; down on one knee right in front on him as he stood on the fire escape.

_“I-Iwa-chan??”_

He was taken by surprise that the wingspiker had completely changed within the time he had fallen asleep, he was wearing a rather nice button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up with grey suit trousers and black dress shoes.

_“Tooru, I love you more than I show. I am serious when I say that I always have, since the day I laid eyes on you when we were kids. I wanted to wait a little longer but I finally have the courage to ask”_

Tears flooded the curly haired brunette's eyes as he listened to the other speak. He brought his hands up to cup over his mouth as he waited for the question he knew was coming once he pulled out a silver ring with a small pale blue gem in the centre.

_“Will,, ahem,, will you marry me?”_

_“Iwa-”_

_“I know it's not legal in Japan yet b-but I was just thinking-”_

Oikawa hugged him tightly. He didn't care if it wasn't legal, he'd wait until it was even if it never became reality. The setter never even thought of himself being with anyone else, he couldn't imagine it without thinking about Iwaizumi. That's not saying that he ever tried to.

Tears streamed down his cheeks at a rapid rate whilst trying to get the right words out. He chocked out so many sobs because he was so happy that it almost made Hajime think that he was upset that he even asked.

_“Yes you idiot, of course I will Hajime”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I'm finally finished, I really am happy with this tbh. It took nearly five hours but I'm happy with it, I hope you enjoyed reading it
> 
> Peace ✌️


End file.
